


To Bind Them

by Koe



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic drabble to make you smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Bind Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/gifts).



“You know, I kept a little prop from the set.”

“Me too! I love that helmet. Do you want to go cosplaying in the woods?” He laughs heartily.

“Yeah, no, I…”

“Do you know that John Rhys-Davies has hung that damn ax over his mantelpiece?”

“Yes, I know…”

“It’s…”

“ _Please!_ Since it is close to the anniversary of the release, and our anniversary too, I was wondering if you would accept this…” He drops to his knees before him. “Dear heart. Will you be mine?”

Sniffles are followed by much glomping. The rug will never be the same again either.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would write RP slash, but with the right motivation it seems I’ll gladly sell my butt to the devil. ;)


End file.
